


Dreaming

by setrevuo



Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [15]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: Minhyuk and Wonho begin their honeymoon.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - TRAVEL: write about a dream vacation destination.

A helicopter drops them at the top of the mountain. When Minhyuk steps onto the pad, he shields his eyes from the chopper's generated wind blowing around debris. In front of him, he's able to see the sprawling mansion at eye-level now, built with pristine care across multiple levels of the mountain peak. He holds out a hand for Wonho as he steps off the helicopter, and the two walk off the pad and towards the house.

"This is insane," Minhyuk breathes. The two are inside now and marveling at the luxury dripping from every corner of the house. Their suitcases have been delivered prior to their arrival, and waiting patiently by the entrance. From the wall to wall windows, soft fog billows into their view, adding a slight haze to the greenery beyond. 

Minhyuk finds a massive sofa in the grand living room and sinks into it. The texture is like something he's never felt outside his wildest dreams. He is immediately enveloped into a warm cocoon.

"I never wanna leave," he sighs happily. 

Wonho joins him, curling up his body to complement Minhyuk's curves. "For these three days, let's pretend we never have to."

"You and me, two princes," Minhyuk giggles as Wonho leans into him in a gentle hug. "On top of the world."

"Without a care, as if we were the last ones left on earth."

Minhyuk cups Wonho's cheeks and looks at him with an intensity. "And if we really were the last left, how would you feel?"

Wonho, without a moment's hesitation: "Like I was the luckiest man to ever live."


End file.
